


The Pains of Moving

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: NSFW, Scat, Sickfic, ask to tag, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Kigh is still adjusting to the new diet that comes with moving in with his partners. And it doesn't end well for him.This is a kink fic. I am so sorry.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Pains of Moving

**Author's Note:**

> this is before kigh came out as nb,

In all honesty, Kigh should have seen this coming. Ever since he and Jay moved in with Michael and Alexander, his stomach had been all sorts of messed up. 

When he confessed to Jay that he had spent more time than he should have on the toilet, waiting for his stomach to settle, she assured him it was completely normal. The abrupt change from his diet of processed foods to MIchael’s organic healthy cooking was probably too much. And that’s without taking into consideration all the fiber he was now getting. 

She assured him he’d get used to it soon enough. 

And it seemed like he had. Over the past week, he had stopped running to the bathroom and instead settled for speed walk. But that didn’t stop him from being in the situation he was in now. 

He was sitting in the back of Michael’s black jeep, Alexander and Michael in the front, talking about something. Exactly what that something was, Kigh had no idea considering he was trying not to ruin Michael’s leather seats. 

Of all times to need to go to the bathroom, it had to be on their way to the grocery store. 

His stomach was churning, trying to force what he had eaten a few hours ago out. The heat of his mess was burning at his hole. Soon enough, all his will power wouldn’t be enough, and the liquid shit stored with him would be forced out. 

If he was being honest, he would have known that he would feel so much better once he let go, but his anxiety was already through the roof without having made a mess. 

Instead of saying anything to the two in front in hopes of stopping at a gas station, he focussed on his breathing and focused on keeping everything in him. 

Needless to say, it didn’t work. Ever so slowly, the mess poured out of him. The first bit was immediately pushed back up against him seeing as he was still sitting. 

The feel of his hot, sticky poo shoved up against him made Kigh sit up ramrod straight and halted his breathing. Disgusted be the feeling of crap shoved against him and likely bleeding through the fabric of his boxers, he leaned forward. His ass was up in the air and his forehead was resting on the back of Alexander’s seat despite his seatbelt’s resistance. 

That proved to be his undoing. As soon as all pressure was off his back side, the diarrhea came pouring out. The hot wet mess clogged up his boxers before slowly leaking out and down his thigh. A dark spot on the back of his pants surely would tell the world what had happened. 

To make things worse, Michael commented. “Hey, who farted?”

Kigh choked on his breath, trying to stop any panicked tears from trailing down his face as he refused to say anything. If he did. Michael would be pissed. Probably mad enough to force him to walk through the grocery store with his ass caked in his own mess. 

Michaels soon enough looked back at Kigh. His quivering breaths and position still pressed up against the passenger seat must have given him away, because the man reached back and placed a hand on his knee for just a minute before putting it back on the steering wheel. “Hey, Kigh buddy. Did you have an accident?”

The fact that he had shit himself had been addressed out loud forced tears to pour down his face. Whines escaped him as he was forced to face his fate. 

Instead of sighing disappointedly or scolding him, Michael didn’t do anything but maneuver into the turn lane. “It’s okay, buddy. We can turn around and you can get cleaned up. Would you like for us to wait for you or would you like to stay with Jay?”

No response. Instead, he just kept softly sobbing on the way back to the house. 

They stopped at the curb, and again Michael spoke. “We’ll wait for about ten minutes. If you need longer, just text me or Alexander. If you want to stay, that’s fine too.” 

Again, instead of responding, Kigh stayed in the back, crying for just a minute more. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he broke out of his panicked thoughts and got out of the car. What he would have liked to do was run away, down the street to somewhere free of people. But, running would only move his mess around more. 

Instead he hunched over himself and headed for the house. Indeed, in his walk of shame, a wet brown stain on the back of his jeans was displayed to the world.


End file.
